


tonight we dine

by FreeTheSoul



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Momo is there briefly but not enough for a tag, No sexual content; just gore, kuroene - Freeform, kuroshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeTheSoul/pseuds/FreeTheSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroha decides that the special this evening is Kisaragi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight we dine

**Author's Note:**

> blame my friend, honestly.  
> my first time writing gore lol

   Kuroha was tired.  
  
   This never-changing cycle was exhausting to him. It was a constant routine, and nothing fun ever happened. He shot a few of them, maybe strangled one or two, and then the Queen would reset and the cycle would continue. Sure, it was fun while it lasted, but it never lasted long. The worst was when she'd reset before he could even feel the thrill.  
  
   No, perhaps tired wasn't the right word. Kuroha was _bored_.  
  
   Kuroha wanted a new toy, something to keep him busy. He wanted something he could play with, someone who could satiate his cravings for a short while.  
  
   And oh, my, was Kuroha starved.  
  
   Which left him with the dilemma of deciding on who he would dine on. Obviously, Seto and Mary were out. He'd like to stay as far away from them as he could, until he'd had his fun. Hibiya was much too small and defenseless, and his voice would get annoying sooner than later. He'd die too soon, too. Kano or Kido might work, but they were often near the others, not to mention they were too skinny and wiry to be particularly tasty. Momo... he couldn't see any issues with Momo, if he could catch her away from the group.  
  
   But what about Shintaro? He was fatty enough from the disgusting amount of unhealthy foods he consumed, but not to an unappetizing degree. Not to mention, based on past timelines like this, Kuroha figured he'd be away from his friends right then. Besides, then he could have Ene as his appetizer, to whet his appetite. If Momo happened to come around, then he'd even get a dessert! It was perfect-- absolutely _perfect_. Kuroha was salivating at the mere thought of it.  
  
   Having made his decision, Kuroha made his way to the Kisaragi household. There was no car in the driveway, meaning their mother had gone out for whatever reason. It saved him the hassle of having to deal with her first, he supposed. Shrugging, he turned his gaze upwards. The lights were all off, but through one of the windows on the upstairs floor he could see the dim glow of a computer screen.  
  
   Kuroha's lips subconsciously curled into a gruesome grin. He couldn't help it - he could already feel exhilarated simply from his fantasies.  
  
   He checked the door, but it was unfortunately locked. He'd have forced it if he didn't have to worry about arousing Momo's suspicions, should she drop by. Kuroha circled around to the side, not wishing to attract the attention of any passers-by. Fortune seemed to be on his side, because one of the windows was unlocked. Prying it open just far enough for him to squeeze through, Kuroha snuck through into the house. Excitement coursed through his veins as he crept up the stairs, although he did doubt that either Ene or Shintaro would hear him.  
  
   He made it to the room without incident, Shintaro's muted argument with Ene discernible even through the door. Thankfully, whatever childish fight they were having now was loud enough for him to hide his entrance under. He stood in the shadows of Shintaro's room, black outfit blending in as if he belonged there. He watched the two of them as he waited for his opportunity to pounce, like a hungry cat on a plump, unsuspecting mouse. It was a fitting comparison, in his opinion.  
  
   Eventually, no doubt tired of Ene's antics, Shintaro tore off his headphones and slammed them on his desk. There was a soft "Fuck..." as he leaned back to rub his face, desk chair creaking. It was obvious that he was ignoring the sound of Ene yelling at him, audible from the headphones even from where Kuroha lurked.  
  
   Kuroha had to suppress a grin at how utterly defenseless Shintaro was. It gave Kuroha excited chills, and he could barely take it any longer when he finally stepped out from the murky shadows.  
  
   Kuroha spoke as he stepped forward, but not with his own voice. He'd been practicing sounding like Konoha, figuring it would come in handy at some point. Shintaro, he felt, was the perfect opportunity to test it out on someone living.  
  
   "Um, Shintaro...?"  
  
   Gleefully, he watched Shintaro jump at the sudden sound of his - no, Konoha's - voice. Ene's chattering trailed off as she looked up, face contorting in horror at Kuroha's appearance. A rather rude greeting, Kuroha remarked. Ignoring her for the moment, he flitted his hungry gaze back to the still-turned around Shintaro.  
  
   "J-jeez, Konoha, don't scare me like..." He spun around on his chair, voice dying in his throat when he finally saw Kuroha. "Y-you're... Konoha...?  
  
   Kuroha didn't answer his half-voiced question, striding up to Shintaro in silence. Before Shintaro could react, Kuroha snatched up a fistful of his hair. Shintaro emitted a strangled croak, cut off as Kuroha tossed him to the side. A painful sounding crack resounded through the room as Shintaro hit his head on something hard.  
  
   Ene, who had begun to scream the moment Kuroha had approached, was now slamming her fists against the screen, making it glitch violently. The screaming was clear even from the headphones still sitting on the desk, and it was... annoying. She was yelling incomprehensible words, shattered sentences, Shintaro's name, other names too. Konoha, and... Haruka. From what he could make out, she was begging for "Haruka" to stop.  
  
   Ha.  
  
   Kuroha couldn't help but laugh at her. Sighing airily, he swung the sweat-stained chair back around and sat down in it. He peered at the display for a moment, soon directing his gaze at the computer sitting beside the monitor. He wasn't even going to bother to try talking to Ene, because he knew she never listened.  
  
   With delicate movements, he dragged the computer over to him as far as the cord would allow. Ene's screams faltered, turning into choked sobs and mumbled words that Kuroha couldn't make out.  
  
   If Ene had been on Shintaro's phone, all Kuroha would have had to do was smash it. Unfortunately, when she was on his computer, he had to destroy more than the screen.  
  
   What a pain.  
  
   Kuroha didn't know enough about computers to torture her, either. It was so much more of a hassle; next time he'd make sure to catch Shintaro when he had Ene on his phone so he didn't have to deal with this.  
  
   Kuroha sighed again, smile dancing on his lips despite his irritation. Hooking his fingers around the edge, Kuroha tore off the side cover plate after a moment's struggle. The internal wires and hardware were all openly displayed to him, unprotected and waiting. Gently, he lay the computer down sideways, so that the open side faced upwards.  
  
   Ene had started screaming again, this time even louder than before. It really hurt his ears, Kuroha mused. She was yelling that name again, which was making Kuroha more annoyed than amused at this point. Kuroha looked up at her, yellow eyes glinting in the light emitted by the monitor. Her hoarse screams stopped again when she saw him looking at her.  
  
   "Haruka's dead, Ene." Konoha's voice was becoming more and more useful the more he used it. Especially on these two.  
  
   Elated at the look of sheer horror at these words, Kuroha relished her pathetic expression. Meticulously, Kuroha raised a fist and smashed it down into the exposed internal circuitry of the computer. The display glitched to a dull, dead black, taking Ene along with it. The only source of light in the room disappeared, plunging it into fuzzy darkness.  
  
   With impressive grace, Kuroha pulled his bloodied arms from the wreckage. He ignored the dull pain from the cuts on his hands, pushing the computer onto the floor with a crash.  
  
   The room was silent, now that Ene's computerized screaming had disappeared. Shintaro was still passed out in the corner of the room, from when Kuroha had slammed him against the wall. Getting up from the chair, he wondered if Shintaro had snapped his neck, or if the impact itself had been enough to kill him. Kuroha frowned, hoping he hadn't accidentally broken his new toy.  
  
   He stalked over to where Shintaro's body lay lifeless, half propped up against the wall. Crouching, Kuroha watched Shintaro to see if he was dead or not. A moment passed...  
  
  Shintaro's chest moved, and Kuroha's grin reappeared. Relaxing, Kuroha positioning himself so that his knees pinned down Shintaro on either side. Sleeping prey was no fun, he figured, so he bent over and slapped Shintaro's cheeks.  
  
   As Shintaro regained consciousness, Kuroha let his cold gaze flit over Shintaro's body. He wore only a black tshirt on his upper half, which meant at least there wouldn't be clothes getting in the way of most of Shintaro's flesh.  
  
   Kuroha looked back up to Shintaro, who seemed to have finally realized what was going on. His eyes had snapped open, terrified as he stared at Kuroha and the shattered computer behind him.  
  
   "Konoha...?" His voice was quiet, heavy with fear and confusion.  
  
   Kuroha smiled.  
  
   Adjusting his expression, Kuroha imitated Konoha's innocent, perpetually tired air. He watched Shintaro freeze, suppressing a giggle at the paling look on his face.  
  
   "Oh, Shintaro, are you alright? You look like you're in pain..." He kept the guise up for a moment, wide eyes searching Shintaro's, however he soon let his normal expression take back over. Grinning white teeth, he barked laughter in Shintaro's face.  
  
   Shintaro felt as if someone was squeezing his chest, stopping him from being able to breathe. Kuroha had even nailed Konoha's innocent head tilt, soft black hair falling the exact same way Konoha's white locks always had.  
  
   If Shintaro had been scared before, it was nothing compared to now. This wasn't Konoha, he could tell, but the visual similarities were clear. This monster, whoever they were, had killed Ene. The fact that Shintaro was now a slave to his whims only served to further terrify him.  
  
   Hot tears poured over Shintaro's cheeks. What was left of his composure disappeared now that he'd realized the despair of his situation. His lips shook, teeth biting down on his lower lip as sobs wracked his body.  
  
   Kuroha recoiled at the disgraceful reaction, lip curling. Shintaro had always been pitifully easy to break, although Kuroha supposed that was why he was so fun to play with.  
  
   Leaning forward, Kuroha let his lips brush one of Shintaro's cheeks. He dragged his tongue across Shintaro's skin, tasting sweat and tears. He stopped when he reached Shintaro's ear, nibbling it. Kuroha pulled back a moment later, Shintaro shaking in silence as tears rolled down his face.  
  
   Kuroha couldn't hold himself back anymore. He'd barely been able to stop himself from tearing Shintaro's ear off, but he'd figured there was too much cartilage for it to be particularly tasty. Hunger taking over, he grabbed one of Shintaro's arms, rubbing his bloodied thumb over it to savor the feeling of soft flesh. Shintaro immediately resisted, gasping as he squirmed against Kuroha's grip.  
  
   "Konoha... Konoha! Please, s-stop..."  
  
   Kuroha ignored the cries and thrashing, bringing his mouth to Shintaro's upper arm. He shivered at the salty taste, teeth resting on Shintaro's skin. He savored the flavor for only a moment before biting down, ripping through the soft skin until his teeth met bone. Blood and flesh was all he could taste, and Kuroha had a mouth full of it before he pulled himself back.  
  
   Blood gushed over Kuroha's lips as he gulped down the bite he'd taken out of Shintaro. He licked his lips, shivering in ecstasy. That mouthful had only served to further fuel his appetite, and all he could think of was having more.  
  
   Now that all that remained was the lingering taste of metal, Kuroha was no longer absorbed in the flavor. He refocused on Shintaro, who had descended into hysterics while Kuroha indulged himself. Ignoring the blood that gushed out of his arm, Shintaro was squirming desperately as he tried to pull himself away from Kuroha.  
  
   "Konoha... Please, Konoha, w-why are you..." Shintaro's voice had started to go hoarse from all his screaming. Tear streaks were visible on his face, although he'd become so terrified that they'd since stopped flowing.  
  
   Kuroha ignored his verbal protests, although the struggling was beginning to become an annoyance. He could hardly hold down Shintaro's arm long enough to take another bite if he kept squirming like this. Tightening his grip on Shintaro's wrist, Kuroha heard cracking sounds as Shintaro's bones shattered. Face contorted in pain, Shintaro stopped moving immediately after Kuroha had snapped his wrist.  
  
   Kuroha smiled, showing the bits of bloody flesh still stuck in his teeth. Shintaro let out a horrified moan, trying to shove Kuroha off his lap using the meager amount of strength that he still had.  
  
   Now that Shintaro had finally stopped moving around, Kuroha bent back over the part of Shintaro's arm that he'd taken a bite out of. He licked the blood that continued to flow, drunk on the metallic taste. However, Shintaro's blood alone wasn't enough to satisfy him. Kuroha sunk his teeth back into Shintaro's exposed skin, ripping up even more of his arm. He swallowed it with enthusiasm, paying no heed to Shintaro's protests.  
  
   Kuroha continued to devour Shintaro, tearing the arm to shreds as he ate. He was in a rapturous state, completely absorbed in eating as much of Shintaro's delicious flesh as he could. Kuroha had never felt this blissful before, and he craved the feeling as much as he craved more of Shintaro.  
  
   In the midst of this, a noise from the main floor disturbed Kuroha's meal. Kuroha pulled his head up, bloody chunks sticking to his face as he swallowed what was still in his mouth. Kuroha narrowed his eyes, ignoring the sound of Shintaro's muted, broken sobs beside him as he focused on the floor below.  
  
   "Shintaro? I know you're in here!" Silence, aside from Shintaro's low whimpers. "Hey! Stop hiding and come out already! You have to apologize to everyone for running off!"  
  
   It was Momo's voice that pierced the air. There was a loud clatter as she, presumably, shut the door. Through the floorboards, Kuroha could hear the quiet sound of wood creaking as she moved around.  
  
   Kuroha lifted himself up from his hunched stance over Shintaro, taking his hands off the maimed arm. Shintaro sniveled, but he couldn't seem to muster the energy to move himself now that Kuroha had let him go.  
  
   "What a shame... And I was enjoying our time together, too," Kuroha pouted as he spoke, but his tone contrasted in its lightheartedness. Nevertheless, he truly did regret it. Perhaps another time, he'd be able to gorge himself on Shintaro again.  
  
   Kuroha picked himself up off the ground, eyes flitting over the room. He spotted a pair of red scissors sitting on the desk, stalking over to pick them up. Glancing to the shattered remains of Shintaro's computer, which still lay a wreck on the ground, he turned around.  
  
   He twirled the scissors in his hand as he returned to Shintaro, who watched in silent horror. Kuroha crouched back down over Shintaro's lap, ignoring the blood that seeped through the lower legs of his pants. Kuroha glanced at the scissors, but the room lacked enough lighting for there to be a clear reflection.  
  
   "I really am sorry that we'll have to say our goodbyes so soon. Maybe next time, we could be together for even longer." Kuroha raised the scissors, letting Shintaro whimper weak protests as he stared at the dull blades.  
  
   Shintaro suddenly inhaled, breathless as he choked out words.  
  
   "No... Haru--"  
  
   But Kuroha had torn his throat apart with the scissors before Shintaro could finish. Blood splashed as his words turned into a painful gurgling sound, Shintaro's unmangled arm shaking as it reached up to repeatedly grasp the air near his neck.  
  
   Kuroha continued to crouch over Shintaro's lap, a grin plastered over his face as he watched the blood bubble on Shintaro's lips. The pain Shintaro was expressing right now - it was _intoxicating._  
  
   "Well, Shintaro," Shintaro flicked his maddened gaze to Kuroha, sweat forming on his face as he continued to choke wordlessly. "I'm sorry to cut our time short, but your sister is waiting for me to give her a warm welcome."  
  
   Fear dominated the expression of pain on Shintaro's face, eyes watering as he tried to say something. All that came up was more blood, mixing with the tears streaming down his face and pouring over his chin. Realizing speech was useless, he tried extending the same arm as before to Kuroha, but he couldn't even summon the strength to hold onto his sleeve. Leaving a barely-visible trail of blood on the black cloth, his arm slipped down Kuroha's side uselessly.  
  
   From downstairs, a muffled "Shintaro? Either you come down, or I come up!" drifted through the floorboards.  
  
   Kuroha continued to stare at him for a moment, before finally standing up. He placed a kiss on two of his fingers, bending over to press them to Shintaro's bloodied lips. With his thumb, he brushed away some of Shintaro's tears. Pulling back, Kuroha brought the fingers back to his mouth and licked them.  
  
   Shintaro, splayed on the floor in a pool of his own blood and bile as he choked to death, could only watch as Kuroha stalked out of the room. Tears continued to spill over his cheeks as he followed Kuroha's movements. As the door shut itself on Kuroha's grinning face, Shintaro's vision began to blur.  
  
   Silence descended over the wrecked room. Downstairs, Momo screamed.


End file.
